


Monster and coffee?  Really?

by Where_The_Crow_Flies_1_2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, Help me I'm obsessed, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Monster and coffee, Please don't use my pun it's copyrighted and horrible, Sugawara is tiredwara, it's a drabble, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_The_Crow_Flies_1_2/pseuds/Where_The_Crow_Flies_1_2
Summary: This morning just isn't Sugawara's.  He stayed up all night working on a literature paper and now he's in class.  But what if some good looking brunette gets worried and starts asking questions?





	

**Author's Note:**

> HIHIHI ITS MY FIRST STORY BEING POSTED ON HERE WISH ME LUCK AND ENJOY (~_^)ฅ'ω'ฅ

Sugawara Koushi was already having a horrible morning. It was only around 6 when he woke up, but did he get enough sleep? Ha... Funny.... Ask him that and he would answer with yet another question; "What is sleep? " and immediately go back to working his ass off to finish his literature homework, since that's what keeps him up at night as a college student.

Last night, however, he was forced to stay on the phone with his friend for half of the night, so right after he was ready to go, he bought a caramel and vanilla coffee from the coffee shop down the street and a monster energy drink from the Gas Station, walking to campus, hoping he wouldn't be late nor pass out and get run over by a car on the way there.

As soon as he got into the classroom, he noticed a good looking brunette with brown eyes and glasses sitting next to his usual spot. Koushi had never seen this young man before. 

However, being much too tired to start a normal conversation, he sat down in his seat, brought both drinks on top of the desk, opened them both, and poured the monster in his coffee, mumbling "I'm gonna die today. " under his breath, glancing worriedly at the coffee, then downed it within a minute.

The brunette next to him looked completely horrified. "Do you always do that? I could give you a piece of gum, you know? Or a tic-tac, or I could take you out for food later, but don't put your life in danger for school... " the brunette shook the ash blonde's shoulders. 

Koushi laughed as much as a beyond sleep-deprived person could, while trying to keep his cute, cuddly side at bay. "Ahaha! ... Any or all of those would be great, really, but what's your name? Mine is Sugawara Koushi. "

The brunette chuckled and leaned back, running a hand through his hair nervously, remembering that he had yet to introduce himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Suga-chan~ My name is Oikawa Tooru and who knows, maybe I'll take you out on a date later, eh?" The brunette winked cheekily.

**Author's Note:**

> (⌒o⌒) SO HOW WAS IT? lol it's like my keyboard is stuck on caps lock... BUT ITS NOT I SWEAR XD
> 
> It is very nice to meet you, my lovely crow babies


End file.
